Remember me
by Loving Leo
Summary: Donnie can't take it anymore and hangs himself. 2012 TMNT
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am in a VERY bad mood due to my friend Maddy's suicide on Monday and she hung herself so this happened. No flames or anything like that please.**

**I do what to thank my friend Kiki (Smile or else) for being there for me during this even if I don't know her in real life and I what to point out to Starlight dark, ****Martymcchew**** and ****Wibbymuffin**** who were also friends of Maddy that I am always there to talk to.**

**don't own them and this has suicide (Character death) in it.**

Donnie listened to his brothers fight through his lab large, metal lab door.

_"Shut it Lame-a-nardo!" _

_"Raph stop complaining about me being leader!"_

Sighing he set about his work.

Fingering the rope he quickly knotted it and finished it.

Tugging on it to test its strength and nodding he sat down and grabbed some paper.

_Dear my Brothers and Father._

_I am sorry it ended this way but I can no longer take it. I have left a letter for Raph and Leo ONLY to read, Mikey please don't read this however I have left a letter for you on my desk as well. _

_Father, thank you. For 15 years you raised me and put up with my crazy inventions. I shall miss you and I love you. Look after my brothers, please. Goodbye. _

_-Donatello_

Then he grabbed two more pieces and started his letter to Leo and Raph.

_Leo and Raph._

_Please stop your fighting, It was a helping factor to this end I have taken. I hear Mikey cry not only while you're fighting but the night after as well. I do love you both so much, never forget that. No matter what you are both my big brothers and I couldn't have lived at all if it was not for you. Care for Mikey and Father please. Don't blame yourself PLEASE. It will make the family fall apart if you blame yourself._

_-Raph._

_Leo didn't chose to be leader and even though he will be annoyed that I wrote this down, I hear him crying too after you fight, for the younger brother he thinks hates him. He dislikes being leader but what Master Splinter says stands. You of all people should know that. I love you so much big brother and I will miss you forever. Goodbye._

_-Leo._

_Please Please don't blame yourself! Care for Raph and Mikey as well. Raph doesn't hate you, I know that. Please care for them but never forget yourself. I won't be here to patch you up if you get sick. Big brother I love you so much and I shall miss you. Goodbye._

_-Donatello_

"I don't think they'll particularly care but I have to leave these" Donnie sighs sadly.

_-Mikey_

_I'm sorry but there are some things on that sheet not for your eyes. I love you so so much Little brother, your my best friend and I shall never ever forget you. Take care for Leo and Raphie for me? Please don't head down the same road as me, I'm begging you. I want you to live a full and happy life. I shall miss you little brother, Goodbye._

_-Donatello_

"Done" Donnie slips them into envelops.

"I guess the last thing to do is spend a little time with them" Donnie turns to the door, :At least the fighting has stopped''

Inching open the door, he slips out and sees Leo watching Space Heroes.

"Hey Leo" Donnie mumbled.

"Hey Donnie, I'm going to train. See you later" Leo hops up as the credits roll.

"Bye" Donnie smiles at the chance to say goodbye in person.

"Bye then" Leo enters the dojo.

"Sup Donnie" Mikey walks past to the kitchen.

"Bye Mikey" Donnie watches as he opens the kitchen door.

"Bye dude!" Mikey grins goofy.

"You saying bye to everyone today?" Raph smirks.

"Sorta bye Raph" Donnie heads to his lab, ready to go.

"Uh Bye?" Raph turns on the TV.

Donnie closes the door and make sure all of the letters are done.

"Here goes nothing" He grabs a stool and walks over to the rope and stands on the stool.

"Bye guys"

He double checks that it will break his neck instead of slowly suffocating to death and places it around his neck.

"Donnie!" Mikey screams as he walks in.

Leo, Splinter and Raph aren't far behind.

Donnie jumps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to RikaHanyuu****, ****rascalblack12, ****, ****wakkowarnerlover1****, ****I Love Kittens too****, ****Nehamee, ****Trina****Hearts**,**guest****, ****guess****, ****gone****, ****Sika****, ****Raph is mine**** and ****Comment person**** for the kind reviews and a special thanks to Comment person for the kind review of Maddy and all others who did. I love reviews they make me want to keep writing! Ok so I am completely making the up from here in, Donnie's story is nothing to do with Maddy.**

**Now ****Hira****: If you read this chapter it explains everything about Donnie's suicide and I live in a house where people argue constantly so trust me it is not pleasant. **

**I made slight edits to the letters, I will go back and change them on the first chapter later.**

**Leo**

I just turn the corner to see what Mikey screamed for, to see my younger brother jumping off a stool, noose around his neck.

He goes limp.

I sprint across the massive room.

"Donnie!" whipping out a sword, I slash though the rope.

I press my finger to his neck and hope.

Nothing.

"NO!" I start to sob when I see the angle of his neck. Broken.

"Donnie!" Raph rushes to my side and starts to shake a little himself, "Leo? Is he..."

"Dead yeh" I croak out as I sob over Donnie's body.

"NO! NO NO NO!" Raph screams before dropping to his knees and sobbing as well.

"Donnie wake up, please" Mikey comes over with tears streaming down his green cheeks.

"Mikey? Come here baby brother" I pull him into a tight hug as he cries.

"Oh my boys" Master Splinter sighs sadly, a lone tear trailing down his chocolate coloured fur.

"Sensei, Donnie's gone" Mikey wails.

Splinter walks over to his son and sees the noose, "Oh Donatello"

"Why Sensei? Donnie was all ways so happy" Raph begs.

"There is something we are missing," Splinter lays a hand on Donnie's plastron.

"Huh?" Leo looks up, confused but sad.

"Donatello would not have done this unless he had good reason" Splinter explains.

"I guess but why did he do it anyway?" Mikey still has tears streaming down his face but his voice is clearer.

"I believe we should look around and see if Donatello left any clues," Splinter sighs looking at his deceased son.

"We can't just leave him here!" Mikey protests.

"I'll carry him to his bed and then I'll come back" I scoop him up and carry him to his room.

By the time I get back Raph's started to cry again.

"I found some letters. I think they're from Donnie" Mikey holds out three letters.

"I um there's one addressed to all of us, one for Mikey and one for me and Leo" Raph looks at them before looking up at Mikey and I.

"Let's uh read the one to all of us first?" Mikey gets in between faint sobs.

"Ok I guess I'll read it" I take the letter and start to read.

A/N I am going to put the letter here but I don't know why cos you should have read it in chapter 1!

_"Dear my Brothers and Father._

_I am sorry it ended this way but I can no longer take it. I have left a letter for Raph and Leo ONLY to read, Mikey please don't read this however I have left a letter for you on my desk as well. _

_Father, thank you. For 15 years you raised me, trained me and put up with my crazy inventions. I shall miss you and I love you. Look after my brothers, please. Goodbye. _

_-Donatello"_

"Oh god" I resist the urge to curl up into the fatal position.

"My poor son" Master Splinter reads the message to him over and over.

"I-I wanna read the one he left for me" Mikey grabs the letter and starts to read.

_"-Mikey_

_I'm sorry but there are some things on that sheet for Raph and Leo that are not for your eyes. I love you so so much Little brother, your my best friend and I shall never ever forget you. Take care for Leo and Raphie for me? Please don't head down the same road as me, I'm begging you. I want you to live a full and happy life. I shall miss you little brother, Goodbye._

_-Donatello"_

As soon as he finished Mikey curls up in a ball, letter clutched to his chest, sobbing.

"Oh Mikey" I slide over to his and hold my baby brother close.

"Why Leo?" He sobs into my plastron.

"I just don't know Mikey" I feel wet tears trail down my face.

"L-Leo there's a letter for us" Raph shakes as he speaks.

"I'm c-coming" I tremble slightly as I read the letter.

_Leo and Raph._

_Please stop your fighting, It was a helping factor, but only a helping factor, to this end I have taken. I hear Mikey cry not only while you're fighting but the night after as well. I do love you both so much, never forget that. No matter what you are both my big brothers and I couldn't have lived at all if it was not for you. Care for Mikey and Father please. Don't blame yourself PLEASE. It will make the family fall apart if you blame yourself._

_-Raph._

_Leo didn't chose to be leader and even though he will be annoyed that I wrote this down, I hear him crying too after you both fight, for the younger brother he thinks hates him. He dislikes being leader but what Master Splinter says stands. You of all people should know that. I love you so much big brother and I will miss you forever. Goodbye._

_-Leo._

_Please Please don't blame yourself! Care for Raph and Mikey as well. Raph doesn't hate you, I know that. Please care for them but never forget yourself. I won't be here to patch you up if you get sick. Big brother I love you so much and I shall miss you. Goodbye._

_-Donatello_

"I, I" I break down into sobs, just like Mikey did.

"Leo" Raph pulls me into a hug and I just sob.

Normally I would be shocked at this jester but right now I don't care.

"I was meant to protect him not be a factor in his death!" I cry.

"I know Leo, It's not your fault" Raph mumbles.

"Boys, I think I found something" Master Splinter calls from Donnie's desk.

We rush over and see him holding an envelope, opened, addressed to Donnie with a photo.

"I-I'll read it" I take the letter and start to read.

_To My Donnie._

_Donnie I am so so sorry, Mama passed away so Papa made us move a day later to live with Grandma in Spain. My Donnie I love you so much. You came to me in tears whenever your brothers would fight or one of them was injured. I can remember all the times I worked with you to stop you self harming and when we would work on the designs of your plans. After the loss of our baby due to miscarriage-_

I drop the letter.

"Oh my god" I gasp.

The look of everyone in the room is virtually the same, shock, horror, sadness.

I pick up the discarded letter and start to read again.

_our little girl, you started to smoke. I helped you. But now I am so far away my darling Donnie and I miss you so but I have some bad news. Papa sold me! I am getting married to a young man in this town! I do not want to! I love you my Donnie and I can never love anyone else! I have this photo that I meant to give you, it's of us on our anniversary. I remember how scared you were thus insisted I couldn't meet your family. But I feel myself getting weaker everyday now. I fear I may not have long to live anyway as the doctor says I have what Mama had. I have around I week to live. I guess so that marriage won't really work hey. By the time this arrives it will be too late for me but I had to let you know that words cannot describe how much I love you. God shall carry me to heaven as you liked to say. And I know he shall. You helped me find religion. You were so scared of telling things to your family, me, your religion even the fact that you really don't like being a ninja. _

_So my wonderful Donnie, the lord shall carry me to heaven and I shall fly and one day you shall join me and we can be together once more._

"Oh Donnie"

"Um I guess the last thing to do is bury Donnie?" Mikey whimpers.

"Yeh" I place the letter down and get Donnie.

We carry him in the shell raiser to a field outside of the city and bury him.

"Farwell my brother"

**I know that the ending sucked! I couldn't think of anything to finish it with and I had to finish it before Maddy's funeral in 30 minutes. Again a thank you to all that review and may Maddy rest in paradise. **


End file.
